Herald's Kidnapping
by iigravelleaf
Summary: Herald attends Hogwarts as a 3rd yearer and is kidnapped by 6th yearer Slytherin member, the 6th yearer tortures Herald into making him slip out all his secrets about his secret meetings with Dumbledoor.
1. Chapter 1

Herald has been attending secret meetings with dumbledoor lately and he has missed many classes over the past few weeks, many other students continually asked Herald what they were about and why he was seeing him, but Dumbledoor told Herald to tell no  
/one, not his teachers, nor his closest friends.

On one early morning, Herald went to Proffesor Mcgonnagal's classroom to catch up on his lessons with her, by the music classroom, Herald heard a whisper from behind him, his head quickly whipped around, curious to see who was there, but he found nothing,  
/Herald dismissed the whisper as a hallucination for staying up so late last night talking to the Headmaster.

A couple minutes later, closer to Proffesor Mcgonnagal's room he heard footsteps behind him and slowly rotated around to see who was following him, as soon as he saw the hooded figure, they slapped a woven bag over his head and held it at his neck, the  
/bag smelt like Rotted potatoes, Herald's captor must have stolen it from thr cafeteria.

Herald became drowsy seconds later and passef out. Herald woke up tied to a chair, his hands binded to the side of the chair, his wand was in his backpack, he saw the backpack on the table on the other side of the room than him, the room he was in was  
/fairly big and had 3 hooded figures standing meters away from him.

When they saw him awake, they came closer and took off their hoods, it was 3 of the 6th yearers from Slytherin! Herald had a gag In his mouth so his gasp was muted.

'What do you want from me!' Herald tried to yell through the gag, it was not understandable, they took off he gag and he asked one more time.

'We want to know what those "Top Secret" meetings with the Headmaster were about, we know you are hiding something and we won't stop at anything to find out what.' The tallest one explained in his British accent.

'You won't get any answers from me!' Herald yelled as loud as he could, hoping someone would hear.

'No one is going to hear you here Herald, we are in the dungeons.' The smallest one grabbed a leather whip, rolled up Heralds sleeve and whacked him intensely.

'Ow! Stop hurting me! When Dumbledore finds out about this you will all be expelled!' Herald cried out

'Oh don't worry Herald, the Headmaster won't find out.' _Another whip_ 'Now tell us what the meetings were about and we will stop.'

'Fine fine! Just let me explain, Dumbledoor has been deciding whether to banish slytherin from Hogwarts, considering everything that has happened in its past, he would kill all Slitherin members, using the unforgivable curse... Dumbledoot brought it up  
/too me because he saw something in me, that he saw in no one else, a resemblance of himself, I was with Dumbledoor all the way.' Herald explained, nervous of how bad they would torture him. 'and he is carrying out this plan on...


	2. Chapter 2

Herald isfeeding these 6th yearers a lie, it seemed like a believable one to him, he hopes they will buy it. 'Dumbledoor is carrying out this plan on... Friday, he is going to wipe out all Slytherin on Friday.' Friday was in 3 days that was the  
day of thequidditch match, Gryffindooor against Slytherin.

'Wow, the lies you feed us. Did you seriously think we would believe that? Dumb child' the oldest one threatened _whip whip smack._

 _'_ Ow! I'm not lying! I swear! Just please let me go!' Herald begged, he thought the headmaster thought him how to lie well enough for these scum bags, but apparently not.

'Sorry Herald, but we can't let you leave until you give us answers, looks like you won't be attending any classes until lunch, that is, if you give us the _correct_ answer to our question, see you later, _Stupify Maxima_.' The smallest one  
told

Herald, after the spell Heralds whole body became numb, like being petrified. He couldn't feel a single limb on his body. 'Next time we come back, we won't numb you, you will suffer the bindings, itching against your bones, oh and you won't grow hungry  
/this time either, _Starvimus_.' The tallest one threatened, it would only get worse and worse the longer he stays here, he needs to think of something to get himself out of here, his lying skills weren't good enough.

The Slytherin 6th yearers left through the door on the furthest wall from him, they locked it from the outside, he could hear the latch slap closed, Herald looked down at the bottom of his chair, it was bolted to the ground, he had a hard time lifting  
/his head back up, that spell was a powerful one. Minutes later all his senses started fading and his eyes slowly closed into a deep sleep.

'Herald? Is Herald attendingclass today?' Professor Mcgonnagal asked the class.

'No, he has another meeting with Dumbledoor today, he told me early this morning.' The taller Slytherin member told The professor, _a lie._

'I guess we will continue without him.' Mcgonnagal announced.


	3. Chapter 3

The two Slytherin members came back, when Herald heard the latch unlocking, he jolted awake in an instant, he could suddenly feel his limbs again, he wiggled his strong toes and his fingers to wake them up.

'You won't be getting any answers from me, you dirtbags' Herald threatened, after he said it he decided that it might not have have been a good idea.

'Don't worry Herald, we brought you something, I hope you like it. Oh and that's another whip by the way.' The shortest one spat, Herald tried avoiding the whip, but it was no use, the ropes were too tight, the whip hit him in the upper left thigh, it  
stung for several minutes.

The Tallest Slytherin member grabbed  
A black rubber suit type-thing out of his bag and layed it on the ground. 'Okay, so this is how this works, we untie you, you take off your clothing and put this on, then get back into your chair, we will not look unless you do something. Got it? Oh and  
you will be weakened, _Wetium akardo_ '

'Why would I do that? I don't want to wear that tight suit!' Herald yapped.

'If you don't get into the Captive suit, we will put you in it. Your choice.' The short one spat.

'Grr, fine I will put it on, make sure to turn around.' Herald admitted. The Slytherin students untied Herald, he threw a punch at the short one, but before it could reach his face, the hand dropped and became numb for minutes. The Slyherin members turned  
around so they couldn't see Herald. Minutes later Herald finally announced that he was done, his old clothes were folded neatly in the corner of the room and Herald was standing in the Captive suit. His hands were crossed across him body, like in  
a tomb, the tall one gave herald a little tap on the chest and he fell over backwards.

'Hehe works perfectly, now to lift you back in the chair' They said in Unison, they walked over to Heralds sides and lifted him into the chair, after he was sitting, they chained him into it, his legs around the legs of the chair and his arms around the  
arms of the chair, with the lock lying on his chest, Herald hated this, it was uncomfortable and he felt abused, he wondered what they would do to him next.

'Now, you have 3 chances to tell us what those meetings were really about, we can pick out any of your lies, especially with that suit, it can sort lies from the truth, simulate pain, use any spell, make you insane and many other fun things, again, thank  
you for volunteering too get into it.' The tall one cackled. 'Now, what were those meetings about?'

'I already told you! Dumbledoor is going to wipe Slytherin!' Herald protested, the suit squeezed him so tight he felt like he would explode. Then it grew again and after it was back at full size it electrified him, herald was in a great deal of pain but  
refused to tell the Slytherin boys about the meetings.

'Two more chances Herald, better tell the truth, this one is going to hurt.' Cackled them both in Unison once again.

 **The End... For Now...**


End file.
